


The Eyes of the Dragon King

by GOT_winner



Series: Winter is coming with Fire and Blood [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arya Stark is the Queen in the North, Gen, Jon is a Targeryan, Queen Arya Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT_winner/pseuds/GOT_winner
Summary: Here in this AU,  the king's guard decides to take the only living heir to the throne from tower of joy far away from the Westeros with the help of Lord Vary’s as the Queen Lyanna died instead of waiting there to confront with the Stark soldiers. Here in this Au, Ned Stark truly believed Lyanna Stark was raped in the tower of joy. Lyanna named her son Jon Targaryen.This is a scene where the Jon Targaryen and Daenerys Targaryen came to meet Cersei Lannister in the Dragon pit as requested by the Queen in the North.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Series: Winter is coming with Fire and Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890973
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	The Eyes of the Dragon King

Rhaegal let out his usual intimidating roar as he landed with a thud that must have set the entire arena to tremble. Soon enough Drogon along with his aunt Daenerys Targaryen too landed beside them in the same manner and he could feel all eyes on him as he walks to the arena with his aunt. His eyes swept through the familiar and unfamiliar lords of the realm that had gathered for the meeting. Most of them have shown respect to them by the slight node of their head or just by standing from their seat as he is led towards his seat by Tyrion.

“We are waiting here for some time” An arrogant voice cut through the air which made him look towards the usurper’s wife Cersei Lannister. Her green eyes bored at him and her face showing all the disdain and hate for him. He could see Tyrion shifting uncomfortably in his place. He decides to save Tyrion from his misery and replies “My apologies”. His tone conveyed to everyone around how untrue his apology was. It seems to him that all the lords are barely breathing thinking he would just turn to his dragon and ask to burn them all alive. He sighed inwardly thinking his aunt’s foolishness of burning the Tarly’s alive, thus proving everyone as they so lovingly called Mad King’s blood.

Eventually, Tyrion cleared his throat gaining everyone’s attention “We are a group of people who do not like each other. We have suffered at each other's hands. We've lost people we love at each other's hands. If all we wanted was more of the same, there would be no need for this gathering. We are entirely capable of waging war with each other without meeting face to face.”

“So instead we should settle our differences and live together in harmony for the rest of our days?” came back the Cersei Lannister retort towards his brother’s attempt at diplomacy. Truly this woman is insane and stupid.

Tyrion sighed and replied in her usual sarcastic way when he gets irritated. “We all know that will never happen. This meeting is actually requested by the Queen in the North and so shall we hear what she wants”

When Cersei Lannister was about to say some nonsense, someone clapped her hands cutting the crap. A petite young girl no woman sitting beside Lady Sansa was the culprit. Unique beauty! Dressed in dark grey dress and armed with a thin bravo si blade and a very beautiful dagger, her grey eyes radiated a power that held every being’s attention. Then Cersei’s call to the young lady revealed who she is, _the famed Queen in the North_. He berated himself for not identifying her. Her cloak that has been clasped around her neck with a snarling wolf would have been enough to showcase her Stark heritage. But nothing in her dress shows the status of a Queen. He at least expected a crown for the Queen in the North.

“Arya Stark” Cersei called the young woman with venom in her voice. “You still are as wild as your beast even after proclaiming yourself a queen”. Lady Sansa looked at her sister like she is afraid of her sister’s temperament. But the Queen in the North curtsied dramatically before the usurper’s queen who looked beyond shocked but soon masked the indifference. Arya Stark then went down to the center of the arena where a huge man opened a box. But he the rightful King of seven kingdoms and the dragon rider was not prepared for the next scene that unfolded in front of him. A tall and gaunt creature with flesh pale as milk and cold eyes as bright as blue stars lunged at Cersei Lannister with an inhuman screech and but before the creature reached the destination, Arya stark quick as lightning, cut the hands and at the same time one of the guards pulled the chain so hard that the creature stumbles back. Soon the big man with the burned face came and cut the body into two halves. To everyone’s shock, the halves still moved to attack someone. All of them were so shocked seeing the fabled Others’. Eventually Arya Stark broke the silence.

“You could kill them using fire” She picked the still moving hand of that creature and burned it. Arya Stark then moved to the upper part of the body still moving and stabbed it with a knife. Then she showed everyone the blade and said “Or you could kill those using dragonglass and valyrian steel”

Euron Greyjoy walked towards the other piece and inspected it “Did these swim?” Even though Jon understands the underlying meaning of the cowardice statement, he too was curious to hear the answer.

But it seems Arya Stark has other plans in mind and Ignoring Euron Greyjoy, she turned to look at every lord and lady present in the arena including him.

“The long night is coming and with it the army of the dead. No clan can stop them, the free folk can't stop them, the Night's Watch can't stop them and all the kings and queens can't stop them. Only together, all of us, and even then I am afraid it might not be enough but at least we'll have a chance to survive.”

“How many of them?” Jaime Lannister questioned with a frown in his face.

“Hundred thousand or more “Arya Stark replied and Jaime Lannister along with few others widens their eyes in surprise.

“The Wall is there in between the seven kingdom and these creatures” The Hand of the Queen stated loudly with confidence.

The Queen in the North shook her head “The Wall was built by Brandon the builder with the magic to trap the Night king in the land of Always Winter. His magic was created with his blood, the blood of the Starks.”

She paused and breathed a weary sigh creating a dramatic curiosity in everyone and then continued “I don’t know how many of them heard of the phrase “There should be always a Stark in Winterfell”. Unfortunately, that was not a mere phrase. Brandon the builder weaved his magic in such a way that power of Wall will remain strong as long as there is a stark in the Winterfell. As you all know, there was no stark in the Winterfell for a few years.” Arya Stark emphasized it with a pointed look towards Cersei Lannister and her brother Jaime Lannister who considerably looked ashamed at the accusation, unlike his sister.

“My lords, ladies, Queens, and Kings. If we don’t win this fight then that is the fate of every person in the world. There is only one war that matters the Great war and it is here. I request all of you to open your eyes and see the priorities and fight alongside the North together at least until the dead are defeated”

There was silence upon hearing the queen in the North. When Sansa Stark came to Dragon stone on behalf of the Queen in the North claiming the Others story, Jon and Dany were furious. Until now Jon never believed it. Jon replied, voicing his thoughts aloud for the first time “I didn’t believe it until now. If those things come for us, there will be no kingdoms to rule. Everything we suffered will be for nothing. Everything we lost will be nothing. “

“House Targaryen is ready for a truce until the dead are defeated. They are the true enemy”

“You are right they are the true enemy. The crown accepts your truce until the dead are defeated“ Cersei replied after a long time and Jon heard a collective relief of sigh around him. But how could one even think Cersei Lannister will just accept nonviolence without any demands of her own and here comes her next part.

“In return, the queen in the north will extend this truce she will remain in the north. She will not take up arms against the Lannister's. She will not choose sides.” Sansa Stark emitted a bitter laugh at that and Cersei Lannister glared at her while continuing her threat “And if that’s not acceptable, the dead will come North first and we will deal with whatever is left of you”

Everyone’s attention went to Arya Stark who is comfortably settled in her allocated seat. Jon doesn’t even notice her moving to her seat. Gods she is so fast.

“I want to talk to you in private Cersei Lannister before any truce,” Arya Stark said in an even tone to which even Jon couldn’t help but to raise his eyebrows at Sansa Stark. The Queen in the North even further surprised him and the usurper “I would come alone disarmed and you can have your guards too if you are afraid of me a little wild girl”

Cersei Lannister narrowed her eyes at the obvious slight and said “Fine” She turned to her brother and commanded, “Escort her to my office chamber and make sure she is alone and disarmed.” Cersei Lannister then left the arena with her horde of guards all but one left waiting as Arya Stark give her sword and dagger to Ser Davos who looked so worried. But it’s Sansa Stark who has the guts to oppose the Queen in the North in front of all other lords and ladies. Sansa Stark jumped up from her seat and glared at Arya “You are not going there alone Arya. I forbid it”

However, Arya Stark shrugged her shoulder and said “Try me. Because I am the Queen”

Sansa Stark was not usually a loud person. She is every bit a lady she supposed to as her lady mother has taught her. But now she couldn’t but help her frustration in her sister’s foolishness. Sansa just got her back and she is never gone leave her sister again. “Arya…Damned be your title. You are my younger sister and I have every right to forbid you to die in the hands of that treacherous Lannister”

Seeing the ever courteous Sansa Stark losing her composure, Jon too tried to help her cousin “Cousin, We have never met until now. But I too agree with your sister. That woman is the reason your family has suffered. If you ask me, it’s pure madness”

The Queen in the north looked at Jon directly for the first time with a smile that is genuine and made her every bit beautiful as the songs claimed and said “If anything happens to me, Well you have one less Queen to dealt with” She smirked and turned to her sister and hugged “ My sweet sister, Death is the one thing I am sure of in my life” When Sansa started to protest, Arya then smiled and asked, “But What do we say to the God of death?”

Sansa just shook her head confused. Even Jon too felt confused and he saw Arya Stark turning from them and walked away towards Jaime Lannister. She stopped when she reached the king’s slayer and turn back with a smile and shouted at her sister “Not Today”.

A silence took over them as they watched the Queen in the North walked into uncertainty. It broke when Ser Arthur Dayne the Sword of the Morning commented not so loudly but loud enough to hear by Sansa too “She is a lot like Lyanna.” 

Sansa smiled at that with a far way look “Yes My father used to say that. He said it’s the wolf blood in them. Even many lords in the North who has seen Aunt Lyanna has mistaken her for a ghost”

Soon the tension broke into something melancholic as Jon listened with rapt attention about the Starks, their childhood, about his uncle and his mother. At some point, Dany and Tyrion too crowded around him as they discussed their life. They had a few laughs as Tyrion recounted his journey back the Wall years back and his chat with the Lord Commander of the Night watch. In between the Lord of Tarth and Lord of Starfall who is the nephew of uncle Arthur came up to him and introduced him politely. Lord of Tarth was an old man but nonetheless a brave who asked him about his intentions with the south and he clearly expressed his newfound respect for the Queen in the North as his daughter is sworn to serve the House Stark. Edric Dayne on the other hand is a handsome young man who was eager to please his uncle by sharing his exploits with Brotherhood without Banners and his friendship with The Queen in the North. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a lad and a lady who is a member of House Frey if the sigil they are wearing is accurate, greeting Sansa Stark who is smiling innocently but the way her hands gripped on the chair indicates anything but innocence. Jon couldn’t blame his cousin after that entire house was an abomination to the whole of Westeros, even though he heard about some witch ending all the male Frey’s as an answer to their treason towards House Stark. He laughed at the absurdity of witch story the first time Lord Varys informed him. But now after seeing the dead walking, he doesn’t know what to believe and what not to. He sighed and decided that he should take the chance of meeting the lords who are in his presence now. He could at least understand their stands and he wouldn’t get any chance or say a peaceful atmosphere to discuss the next time they meet. Ser Arthur too agreed and complimented upon his decision. He beckoned his aunt too so that they could represent a unified front. He greeted some hostile lords Like Lord Estermont and Lord Connington and also the current Lord Arryne and Lord Royce of Vale. Finally, Jon and Dany went to meet the Iron Bank envoy Tycho Nestoris who had surprisingly well welcomed them considering their past encounter. He could still remember the way he threatened him and Dany when they refused to pay the fat king’s debts. Sound of a footstep made his kings’ guards and the Northerners all alert with one hand down in their respective swords. Something was different he could feel in the air. Cersei Lannister, his brother Jaime Lannister and fat too less guard’s along with Arya Stark strode towards the raised platform. The Queen in the North took her weapons from Ser Davos who was standing near Lady Sansa and Brienne of Tarth, both of them looking relieved but also a little suspicious. And then she walked towards Jon with a smirk and whispered in his ear “Consider this a gift for you from the North” Everyone around them looked at the scene with thinly wailed curiosity. Arya Stark then addressed the crowd before Jon could ask about the gift.

“Queen Cersei Lannister and his brother Jaime Lannister wants to say something of importance” Her perfectly calm voice rang around the platform loud and clear. All of them looked at the said Lannister twins. Cersei Lannister's eyes looked red and puffy and her face devoid of any arrogance she displayed a few hours before. Jaime Lannister looked defeated and his hand gripping his sister like he is trying to make her do something she doesn’t like. There was a pregnant pause while everyone wanted to hear what the said twins had to say and everyone could tell that something shocking was about to happen. After a long uncomfortable silence, Cersei Lannister stepped in front of them and slowly removed her crown and addressed the audience.

“I, Cersei Lannister, daughter of Tywin Lannister and Joanna Lannister, wife of the late king Robert Baratheon hereby relinquish my crown to the rightful heir, the son of Prince Rhaeger Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, King Jon Targaryen.”

Jon frowned in suspicion and even her own brother Tyrion Lannister narrowed his eyes and scrutinized Cersei and Jaime with his stare as if he will get some answers he so desperately needed. Jon felt his aunt’s eye on him and he turned to meet her eyes to show that they both are on the same page.

“Pray tell me, why the sudden change in your attitude and Might I need to remind you that I have three dragons at my disposal?” Jon got up from his seat and seethed in anger.

Cersei Lannister then bent the knee “And I swear by the seven gods that House Lannister will never raise their arms against the House Stark. And for the unforgivable deeds that have happened under my rule towards the Starks, I offer myself as a hostage to Arya Stark, the Queen in the North who ordered me to relinquish the crown and I did”

Everyone present sat there in bewilderment at the current happenings. They have expected betrayed, blood, war, and fire but never this. They didn’t expect to see a Lannister without the pride of a lion. They didn’t expect the ruthless Lannister to surrender without a war. Even Tyrion Lannister himself cannot believe his ears as he looked between the twins and the Starks. Jaime Lannister who was silent till now came forward and declared while sheathing his sword (which made all the kings' guard and northerners alert sheaths their sword) and then bent the knee looking straight to Queen in the North.

“I made a promise to Arya Stark and I intend to keep it. I will fight alongside the North against the dead.”

However, Daenerys Targaryen who is the daughter of the King Aerys could not forget one thing and that is he is the killer of her father. Dany raised her voice for the first time.

“When I was a child, my brother would tell me a bedtime story, about the man who murdered our father. Who stabbed him in the back and cut his throat. Who sat down on the Iron Throne and watched as his blood poured out onto the floor. He told me other stories as well. About all the things we would do to that man, once we took back the Seven Kingdoms and had him in our grasp. Your sister has already bent the knee and I wonder why we the Targeryans would allow you to live another day and wait till you slit our throats kingslayer?”

Jaime Lannister straightened his back and got up from his knees while glaring at Daenerys

“Do you want me to apologize? I won't. We were at war! Everything I did, I did for my House and my family. I'd do it all again!”

“Yes, you killed the king you swore to protect for your selfish reasons, Kingslayer.”

Jon could understand his aunt’s feelings. When he was been treated as a precious prince by his protectors even in the hiding, Dany has no luxury like that having to live with a cruel brother who sold her to a savage to gain an army for power. How a daughter could hates his own father even if the whole world calls him mad king? While he understands his aunt’s sentimentality, he also is a king and he should stop his aunt from further sabotaging the situation. He slowly moved his hands to place above hers to calm down her anger and she does after all they are the last Targeryans alive. They might be as different as ice and fire in their personality but they are all they have.

“Ser Jaime, How could you prove that this is not some farce since yours and your sister’s reputation precedes you?” Jon questioned diplomatically looking straight at Jaime Lannister. But it’s Arya Stark who interrupted whatever kingslayer’s reply was.

“King Jon Targaryen, Cersei Lannister, and Jaime Lannister has sworn fealty to the North and submitted the crown to you back. I would say we should be happy that peace has restored without bloodshed and start making plans to survive from the army of the dead. ” Arya Stark spoke with an authority of the Queen and Jon felt irritated at the circumstances he got the throne. Somehow again it’s the Queen in the North that made the Lannister’s bent the knee, not him. Jon would have forced the Queen in the North to bend the knee in exchange for his help in the Northern war as his aunt has suggested. But he knew she will refuse and it will create a bad image in front of all lords present.

Jon agreed with a slight node “Of course, Queen Arya Stark”

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this piece after reading the 'Behold the Queen of Winter'. I really liked the dragon pit scene in that story and got inspired to write. Please let me know the opinions on this AU through your comments. 
> 
> Since I see a lot of possibilities to continue this story, I am going to add this to a collection. In the future, I will add more parts to this story.


End file.
